The Ginyus Arrives
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: In which the new young arrivals explain somethings.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome the Ginyu Force  
It had been six months since Freezia had been destoryed, and Veggitta joined the Z crew. Gohan had started to run around the house. Well actually run isn't the right word more like zip around the house. Cause when he got happy ot even hyper all you could see was this light blur of light unless you were trained to see other wise. So whenever it was time for food Chichi just stuck her hand out and grabbed the back of the his shirt and puts him in his high chair.  
"He had to have gotten this from you, you know," Chichi reamarked to Karrotto while putting Gohan in his chair.  
"What makes you say that?" smirked Karrotto looking at his mates slim and musclular form.   
"You really are a leacher sometimes you know that?"  
"Only around you."  
Karrotto smirked has he grabbed her hips in his large hands and pulled them toward his hips. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and giggled has she felt him against her.   
"Hhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm," he said inhaling the scent from her hair. "Perhaps we should investigate this theory of yours a little closer tonight. Ne?"  
"Oh that sounds like an intrigueing suggestion."  
Gohan giggled from his seat at the table. When his parents looked at him, his eyes closed and he waved his arms in front of him. Both of them smiled at him and laughed.   
"I think our brat agrees," smirked Karrotto.  
"When are you going to stop calling him that?"  
"When he gets his own kids."  
"Oh really?" Chichi asked turning around.   
Karrotto hands slid from her hips to her rear. Chichi stared at him seductively and slide her hands over his chest rubbing his male nipples with her thumbs.  
"Oh yeah," Karrotto moaned.  
Karrotto pulled his mate even closer to his chest. He buried his face in her neck. He then looked up at his son and smirked, giving Chichi's butt a little squeeze.  
"Pay attention brat this is how you seduce your mate into bed."  
Chichi jerked away from her mate and gasped, before slapping him.  
"You hentia."  
Karrotto stroked his check a devil may care smirk on his face. He just laughed and drew her back in kissing her on the neck.   
_________________________________________________________  
Dej watched her parents in the kitchen from the window. Her parents weren't aware that she had returned from spending the night at a friend's. Her mother was stradling her father's lap on the table. His hands were on her back holding her closer to his chest. Has they kissed passionately, Dej giggled as her father switched poistions and started raving her mothers mouth on the table.  
So Dej decided she should walk in and embarrss her parents.  
"Oh," she said startled. "So this is what you do when I'm not around."  
Both her parents looked at her from their postions on the table. Her mother and her sweet form blushing, her father just staring at her shocked. Then he felt it, he felt the power.  
"What the............"  
"Dad the Ginyu Force!"  
"Lets go follow where the power is headed."  
Then they were both out the door.  
_________________________________________________________  
All the Z team meet has the five pods reached, the earth's surface. They waited has five men stepped out of their pods and stepped onto the earth at the rim of the craters. All five men where lined up shortest to tallest. Then the smallest one started moving his hands.  
"Guldo!"   
Then he stroke a pose.  
Then the tall almost human one moved his arms.  
"Racoom!"  
Strikes a pose.  
Then some short orange skined man moved.  
"Jace!!!!!"  
Strikes a pose.  
Then some blue tall man moved.  
"Barter!"  
Strikes pose.  
Then the horned purple man moved.  
"Captain Ginyu!"  
Strikes pose.  
"Together we make............" began the man called Ginyu.  
"The Ginyu Force!!!!!" finished the others (pansy petals fly around).  
Chichi stared at them with a raised eyebrow.  
"You've got to be kidding me," she said trying not to laugh.  



	2. chapter 2

Welcome the Ginyu Force part 2  
Captain Ginyu and his comrades eventually, got out of there stance. They looked around at the assembled Z crew then they narrowed their eyes at Veggitta and Karrotto. Captain Ginyu then snarled at Chichi. Before revirting his attention to Karrotto.  
"The damn black haired female has your stench all over her Karrotto," he stated.  
"So?"  
"Is she your pleasure wench?"  
"Thats none of your damn business."  
"Oh well should we just ask the wreatched damn Chiyacklin half breed?"  
"Be my guest."  
"So wench do you share your bed with him or are you his slave?""Tell me something are you just upset cause he is better looking then you or are you just upset cause he is smarter then you?"  
Captain Ginyu snarled at her in disqust. Then his nose caught another female scent coming from Veggitta.  
"So monkey prince which female have you taken to bed? Have you taken the same female to bed has Karrotto?"  
The Ginyu Force laughed. Karrotto tensed and looked out of the corner of his eye at Veggitta who looked like he was going to knock off Ginyu's ass. But Ginyu continued.  
"After all I here that the females of Chiyackle are nothing but a bunch of harlots. After all her mother Queen Maragot was one."  
That was the last straw has Chichi's ki level went through the roof. Her hair transformed from black hair changed into silver and her black eyes went blue. Karrotto took a step back from his mate and felt himself tighten. Then he saw a blur of light and heard an animal like hiss. Which he knew to be a cat since she was half Chiyacklian. After all Chiyacklins were distant cousins of Nekonains (cat people) they like there cousins could transform into black cats. Where has Nekonains could change into a variety. Each Nekonain had there own type of cat they could change into.   
Karrotto then forced his mind back to the present. He watched with a satisfied smirk has she slammed her fist into Ginyu's stomach. She stood there in his spot her silver hair floating behind her. Karrotto couldn't help but notice that her *cough cough* muscles stood out more. He then also noticed the black tail she had grown in her transformation. He would have to train her how to control her transformation, he knew that it would be hard. But should be slightly easier since most tail transformation are almost the same in everyway.  
Karrotto narrowed his eyes has Chichi continued to pound on Ginyu. She was beating him pretty good well she was giving him a run for his money. Then his expert hearing heard Dej mutter.  
"Where's orange squirrel boy?"  
Karrotto looked aaound and realised that indeed, the orange rock star wannabe was missing. But Karrotto didn't dwell on it much longer when he felt his lover's power level immediatly plumet. he jerked his head up and realised that the power surge had finally registered and shocked her system. It had shocked her system so much that she went inside herself to protect herself till her body got used to the sudden rise of power.  
Karrotto flew to catch his mate, he caught her tweenty five feet in the air. She flew into his arms unconscious, for the first time in around two years he remembered how delicate she looked this way. He jerked his head up to see a battered yet slightly out of breathe Ginyu.  
"Well looks like the power surge was to much for the harlot," laughed Ginyu. "Oh Jace have you gotten our surprise?"  
Karrotto turned to stare at Jace who was struggling to get Gohan off of him. Since the boy had wrapped himself around his chest. He kept chirping the words 'Uncle Jace,' continuesly. Jace finally did manage to get Gohan off of him. When he did he threw Gohan straight down to the earth. Karrotto knew that it would be a close call. Has he blasted down to grab his son, but he saw another blur which he noticed has Tien's daughter Dej. Dej somehow managed to reach Gohan before Karrotto. No one knew why though, but at the time it was an important. Dej turned toward Jace.  
"What the hell did ya do that for?" she asked.  
Of course she was in her violent form at this time.  
"You have a nasty mouth for a shrimp," Jace shouted back.  
"Well at least I don't look like orange squirrel boy!"  
"WHAT!"  
"Enough!" said Ginyu. "We aren't here to bicker we are her to defeat this weaklings and collect the dragonballs."  
"Right!" shouted the Ginyu Force.  
"Cause who are we?"  
"The Ginyu Force!"   
They shouted going back into their poses. The Z crew sweat dropped has pansy petals drifted around in the air behind them.   
"Now," began Ginyu. "I will go find the dragonballs and bring them to Lord Freezia. You men can have your fun with our old Sayain friends and their new friends."  
"Yes sir!"  
"I get Karrotto!" shouted Guldo.  
"I'll play ya for him," said Jace.  
"What but..."  
"Now Guldo be fair," said Ginyu.  
"Oh fine," pouted Guldo.  
Then Guldo and Jace stood um face to waist and...............  
"Rock! Paper! Sicssors! Rock! Paper! Sicssors! Rock! Paper! Sicssors! Rock! Paper! Sicssors! Rock! Paper! Scissors! "  
"We are going to be captured by a bunch of goofballs?" Dej asked Karrotto in surprise.   
"Unfortunatly yes we are."  
"God this people are just scaring me."  
"Just wait they get scary."  
"What fun."  
Then it ended with Jace having rock and Guldo having scissors.  
"You always get to defeat the stronger ones," wined Guldo.  
"Aw come on Guldo don't be a swore loser," smirked Jace. "Maybe I'll let ya finish him. Ya'd like that wouldn't ya?"  
"Yeah I would."  
"Okay good now I will leave yu boys to your games."  
With that Ginyu left while Jace stretched out his muscles.   



	3. chapter 3

Welcome the Ginyu 3  
Karrotto landed at the edge of the middle crater, where he lay Chichi down. He then powered up to Super Sayain, which was the exact amount of time Jace finished straighting. Jace smirked and got into a stance along with Karrotto.  
"Come one monkey boy."  
"Anytime you are ready squirel boy."  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
"Come on lets fight unless of course you are afraid."  
"Afraid of a golden haired monkey? You must be joking."  
"Then show me what ya got."  
So Jace charged at Karrotto and Karrotto charged at Jace. They meet head on (well actually they meet arm on but.. um yeah), and a small explusion went off when their arms meet. They exchanged blows for several minutes before coming to another stale mate.  
Meanwhile between the others______________________________  
"Jace might actually lose this one," said Racoom.  
"I doubt it Jace is the strongest on the force next to the captain," commented Burter.  
"I'll take ya on that."  
"Fine I bet one of my chococpeanutty bars."  
"Fine its a deal."  
Back to the battlefield_________________________________________   
"You've gotten stronger monkey."  
"I'd like to say the same for you squirel boy. But unfortunately all you've gotten is uglier and fatter."  
"Why you weak excuse for a warrior."  
"Show me how weak you think I am."  
"With pleasure."  
Then the fighting began again. No one seemed to have the uppear hand that was until Jace managed to get a lucky punch in. Karrotto went sailing into a nearby mountain. Karrotto flew out of the crater he made and slammed his fist into Jace's jaw. Jace went sailing inyo a giant boulder.   
"You'll pay for that monkey boy!"   
"I doubt it, but you can always try."  
Jace powered up, to his maxium.   
"Before I was just playing with you Karrotto. Now I've gotten serious."  
"Come on then lets fight."  
It began again this time Jace had the upper hand. Even though Karrotto was doing a very good job at blocking.   
Ginyu force___________________________________________  
"You owe me Racoom," said Burter.  
"Alright here's your stupid bar."  
Back to the battle___________________________________________  
A punch slipped past Karrotto's raised arms, when he felt Chichi start to awaken. While Karrotto tried to clear his head, Jace turned toward Chichi. He then fired a blast at Karrotto's chest, luckily Karrotto raised his arms in time. But the impact sent him flying.  
"Karrotto!" shouted Chichi.  
Chichi leapt up and transported to his side. He was still breathing but out of it.  
"Damn," she muttered.  
"What's your worry mate?" asked Jace.  
"Great," muttered Chichi. "Just what I need pick lines from the goon squad."  
"Why ya so worried over him? When you can have a real man?"  
"If your the defination of a real man. I'd prefer to stick with Karrotto."  
"Ouch," muttered Yamcha under his breathe. "Like always with a man with pick up lines. Chichi has a bullet proof heart."  
"Shut up Yamacha," growled Chichi.  
"Aw come on Princess mate," said Jace.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Come on sweetheart, lets have some fun."  
"Lets not instead lets say I beat your ass to the ground."  
"Why you little............"  
"Come on tough guy unless of course you're afraid of a woman."  
That did it, Chichi knew that the only way to get to a guy was to shoot down his ego and his pride.   
She smirked, "Well?"  
"Damn harlot!"  
"Oh well I don't think you are up the challenege."  
Jace smirked and backed up. He looked at Burter, he was always better at things like this.  
"Hey Burter you wanna take her on? Or would you prefer I do the honors?"  
"Um no why don't you take her out. Then if she is still alive later we can have some fun with her."  
"Give me a break," muttered Chichi has she rolled her eyes.  
"Alright then I love havin fun with femaled. Including those that have spirt they are so much fun to break."  
"Wonderful even more leachers to deal with," chuckled Chichi.  
"Come on princess."  
So the fight began, Chichi powered up and attacked. Chichi had the upper hand in this. Perhaps because Jace was already tired out from his battle with Karrotto. Who knows perhaps he was to surprised by her power. Either way Jace was defeated in a matter of minutes.   
"Well then I guess thats one down and lets see around three more to go here. Oh yes and the leader of this goof balls. So I guess that would be four more. Should be fun."  
______________________________________  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get out. I had a writer's block, sucks huh? Plus I've been working New Continueations, so like I said sorry.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Welcome The Ginyu Force 4  
Chichi stood facing the rest of the Ginyu Force wondering which would attack first.  
"Well?" she asked. "Are you just going to stand there or do something constructive?"  
"I'll take her out," smirked Guldo.   
"Are you sure you can hadle her?" asked Burter.  
"Of course."  
"Well then frog face come on then," taunted Chichi.  
Veggitta stodd by silently before walking toward Chichi.   
"Becareful woman," he sneered.  
"Oh?" Chichi said. "Why is that?"  
"Four eyes can read minds."  
"How intersting I'll be sure to keep that in mind."  
"You do that."  
"Well are we going to fight or are you just going to sit around there all day and talk?"  
"Of course little man."  
"Come on then."   
Guldo lunged at Chichi, has she twisted to the side. Guldo's punch went through air while Chichi slammed her knee into his stomach. She brought her elbow down on the small of his back. Guldo snarled and landed hard on the floor. Chichi powered up a ki blast in her hands and fired it at him. But just before it hit the everything frooze. Guldo stands on the ground breathing hard, or well trying to since he was after all holding his breathe.   
'I've got to try and hold it has long has I can,' he thought. 'But my breathe won't last long. Damn its already running out.'  
At that moment Guldo's breathe came out. The blast contected with the ground and there was an explosion. Dirt and clumps of ground flew everywhere. When the dust cleared there was a giant crater. Everyone gasped at the size of it.   
"Wow," mouthed Burter. "She sure is something. Not many other females could have made such a carter."  
"Yeah I know what ya mean," snickered Racoom.  
Chichi charged at Guldo, but he closed his eyes and once again frooze time. When he opened them he was surprised to see exactly how close she was to punching his face.   
'I um should probably um move,' he thought. 'Yeah that would be a good idea.'  
So Guldo ran around in circles trying to find a place to hide. But his breathe gave out and he fell to the ground. Chichi's fist missing his head by inches.   
"Huh?" Guldo gasped.   
That was all Chichi needed to finish him off.  
"Well then boys," she said. "I see now there are only two of you left here now. Oh wait here comes your leader so that means there are now three of you."  
At that moment Ginyu landed with the dragonballs in his possession.   
"What happened with Jace and Guldo?" he asked.  
"Well after you left," began Burter. "Karrotto fought Jace. Then Jace got the upper hand and defeated him. But he didn't kill him. Then the monkey's little Harlot fought and defeated Jace. Then Guldo fought her, she defeated him quickly though. Then you came."  
"So thats where I come in heh?"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Very well then men who are we?"  
"WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!"  
The three men posed has little pansy petal drifted in the background, while birds chirped. 


	5. 

Welcome The Ginyu Force 5  
Chichi rolled her eyes and said, "You have got to be kidding me?"  
"No we are not," said Ginyu. "Burter! Racoom! One of you take her out!"  
"Yes sir!" Both men said together. "Rock! Paper! Sisscors! Rock! Paper! Sisscors! Rock! Paper! Sisscors! Rock! Paper! Sisscors!"  
"Yeah!" cheered Burter. "I win."  
"Foof!"  
"You're dead girlie," said Burter stalking forward.  
"Not likely."  
"Come on then."  
Chichi and Burter both got into a fighting stance.  
Meanwhile_________________________________________________  
Lunch was sitting in the front room of Roshi's house thinking. She was thinking about the past few years.   
'The past few years what has happened in that time. Dej had been kidnapped, Tien had died, and then been resurected. Piccollo has changed and is on our side now thanks to my daughter. Three other Sayains have come and either joined us immediatly, died, or joined us around a year later. Chichi had shown up at the fight against the Sayains. And had been for the most part been tamed by one of them. Chichi had always been one of the rare fighters that were female. Well Kushimi was and Dej was but Kushimi really didn't count in a way since I am not a fighter.   
Chichi was a very strong willed woman. Has was Bulma but Bulma just yelled at people. Chichi theartened them she would kick them around or threaten them that would have to get food at Bulma's from now on. Which the later proves to be quite effective. But then again Chichi perhaps the most wild and strong willed of them all had been tamed. By a Sayain no less. Chichi Princess of the Chiyacklins had been tamed by a full blooded member of their enemy. Then given him a son, which was very hyper.   
Karrotto well he is a mystery to me. He was the only male that managed to tame Chichi. Evidently during the battle with the Sayains he fell in love with her. Which really pissed Nappa and Veggitta off. So Karrotto faught and defeated Nappa which he later on killed. Then he faught and defeated Veggitta but Tien let him live. When Karrotto had come to after that fight Chichi let him stay with her. Which pissed off all the guys. Me and Bulma on the other hand thaught it was romantic.   
Gohan the boy concieved by Chichi and Karrotto. Everyone has gotten used Karrotto. Though Yamacha goes around gripping all the time about it. Well that and the fact that Bulma is now Veggitta's lover.   
Ah yes Yamcha now there is a charcter. Considers himself a ladies man, and thought he was for awhile while dating Bulma and numerous others at the same time. But while they were going out he tried to seduce Chichi. Poor Bulma has a jack ass for a boyfriend continusly. But I think Veggitta will be good for her. Considering Yamcha kept wondering. Which when he tried to wonder with Chichi. She threw him through a window and yelled profanity at him.  
Bulma was a loud woman and strong willed. Which probably is why Veggitta and her are lovers.  
Krillien a sweet former monk. Who was a gentlemen. I hope he finds someone.'  
Lunch's mind drifted so she didn't hear Roshi trying to talk to her.   
Elsewhere__________________________________________________  
Chichi and Burter had been fighting for awhile now. Chichi wasn't really using her full effort though. Which surprised the Z team.  
"Mr. Piccollo?" asked Dej. "Why ain't Miss.Chichi usin her full power?"  
"So she doesn't get exhausted and can surprise him."  
"Oh."  
Piccollo was right Chichi was indeed doing that. So when Burter lunged forward, she lept out of the way and blasted him in the back.   
"You will pay for that whore!" shouted Raccom.   
Then Raccom got into a fighting stance.  



	6. 

Welcome the Ginyu Force 6  
Chichi spun her body around lifting her leg up and slammed it into Goku's face. Reccome's face twisted he swung his body back around slammed his palm into her chest. Chichi skidded against the dirt, she then gathered the muscles in her legs and lept forward. She slammed a fist into his face. Reccome snarled and sent a ki blast toward her chest. Chichi extended her palm and captured it before abosrbing it.  
Karrotto watched his mate fighting the second to the last of the Ginyus. He could tell she was getting drained. Which he couldn't blame her. Almost has if by fate Chichi got slammed into his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her face, which was twisted in fury with blood coming from her mouth.  
"You are drained," he whispered.  
"I am fine," she whispered.   
"Look boss the little bitch is drained," snickered Raccome.  
"I'm going to finish this before I have to listen to anymore of his shit," snarled Chichi.  
Chichi then launched herself from her mates arms and launched her fist at Raccome. She slammed it into his chest plate cracking it. She then powered up her ki and sent it through his heart.  
"Gruesome," smirked Veggitta.  
Karrotto just looked at his mate's back, she had changed since the begining of their bond. Karrotto couldn't help but think he was the reason for that change. Her savageness aroused and intrigued him. She was sensuous during sparing matches. He loved her curves and the body suit that made them noticable, very noticeable. He enjoyed the taste of her skin, the smell of her, everything he loved. Everything he enjoyed and everything he enjoyed experiancing.  
Just the Ginyu moved in front of Chichi and slammed his fist into her face knocking her out cold. Ginyu placed his foot on her chest and applied presuure.  
"Step forward any of you and she dies."  
Karrotto and the others watched. Just then there were two flashes of light and Ginyu fell to the ground with a broken neck. There stood a younger version of Karrotto though he didn't look like Gohan. Also a man around one year older then him with purple hair and blue eyes. Both wore baggy pants and a tank, they also wore a Capsule Corp jacket. The purple haired boy had a sword, while the younger man had a staff.  
"Is she alright?" the purple haired young man.  
"Yeah she's fine," came the reply, then he looked up. "I think we have some explaining to do."   
  



	7. Chapter 7

Welcome the Ginyu Force 7  
Goten looked at his beautiful young mother. He had never seen his mother, since he was one. Both his parents had been killed against a battle with the androids. Leaving him and his three or four year old brother behind. So their grandfather took them in and told them stories about them. His grandfather was right his parents were strong. He could tell that just by watching them he knew that.   
"Um," he began. "We are not from this time we are from the future. Anyways we came to warn you about the androids. They will be here in three years. Um Piccollo we need to talk to you in private."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Um we heard about you from my brother and grandfather," Goten said.  
"Who was your brother?"  
"Um you can't tell anyone ok our very being depends on that," said Trunks.  
"Fine so who are your parents?"  
"Mine," said Trunks. "Are Veggitta and Bulma."  
"Mine," chirped Goten. "Are Chichi and Karrotto."  
"I," said Trunks. "Will be born a year from now."  
"And I will be born two years from now," said Goten.  
"Sayains spend too much time eating, training, and mating. Is it an wonder they have time to sleep."  
"Could be worse I get concieved on the full moon," smiled Goten.  
"I on the other hand get concieved tonight," chirped Trunks.  
"You two just gave me one glimpse into your parent's sex lives then I wanted."  
"Sorry."  
"Um we need to get goin Trunks."  
"Right we gotta go or my mom will get worried about us."  
"Right."  
"Bai bai," said Goten and Trunks beforing flying back into the woods.  
Chichi watched has the two young youths disappeared into the woods. Shortly after a flash of light spread across the landscape followed by a large gust of wind.  
'I wonder who they were, she thought.  
That night at Capsule Corps____________________________________  
Bulma and Veggitta were in her room kissing. Veggitta picked her up and collapsed on the bed. He tore their clothes off before entering her. Bulma started moaning. They finally collapsed after going at it for an hour. Thus Trunks was concieved. 


End file.
